<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Friends by RandomObserver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796558">Old Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomObserver/pseuds/RandomObserver'>RandomObserver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Snap Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian(TV) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corin needs more friends, Drinking, Gen, M/M, Takes place in ch20 of F&amp;H, how do you tag?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomObserver/pseuds/RandomObserver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all those blind dates his trio of dads sent him on, Corin was bound to find one who he would like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Snap Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts">LadyIrina</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992">Family and Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A stormtrooper with blue a blue pauldron over her armor hops off a transport ship, ready for a chance at a new life. In her arms is a well loved RT-97C heavy blaster rifle, befitting her long range combat capabilities. Her designation is SS-913, but her current squad just calls her Snap. She had heard of a place for Troopers to go when they'd had enough of the Empire. Her squadmates, Heiden and Mokae, had found a way there. It wasn't all that difficult with Heiden's skill with technology, Mokae's drive to settle down one day and never fight again, and her own wish to follow the rumors that her old friend CT-113 was there. </p>
<p>Or, well, she'd heard he was going by his name now and not his designation, so Corin. She had been at the same base as him, years ago, when he came with his squad to repair the relay she was stationed at. He was sweet and obviously very shy, so naturally she just had to make him a friend. Even after their differing specializations forced them to part ways, they tried to keep in touch. Unfortunately with the army monitoring all communications and three nosy squadmates, actual conversations were few and far between.</p>
<p>The last she had heard of her friend was that he was being hunted by Moff Gideon himself for defecting and absconding with his "Asset". Whatever that kriffing means.</p>
<p>Now that they've actually arrived at the defector base, Snap is in awe at the size of this place. A massive castle carved into the side of a mountain looms above her, made of soaring pillars of sandy stone. They are welcomed by a red headed woman in trooper armor who introduces herself as Hauroko. She is very nice and shows the three of them to their rooms. One, for Heiden, one for Mokae, and one for Snap</p>
<p>She is surprised by this. ROOMS? As in multiple? And one all to herself! She hasn't had her own room since... EVER.</p>
<p>The room is fairly small and sparsely furnished but that doesn't matter, it's her own room! There is a bed in one corner with a little table and a small wardrobe opposite of it. Grinning under her helmet, she flops backward onto the bed, hugging her rifle to her chest. This could be home...</p>
<p>Home means no helmets.</p>
<p>Snap sits up and places her rifle carefully against the wall beside the bed. Hesitantly, she reaches up and lightly twisted her helmet off, listening to the hiss as she pulled it up over her head and holds it in front of her. Thankfully her dark brown hair is buzzed too short to fall into her face. It's odd, like holding her own face in her hands. Unlike a lot of other troopers, Snap never much minded the helmet. It felt safe when nobody could see her face. Maybe though, this new chapter in her life could use a different face to go with it. Her decision made, she sets the helmet on her bedside table and goes to the common room to meet the others of this little ragtag group.</p>
<p>Almost instantly a bubbly blond introduces himself as Leave-it and starts chattering away about how great this place is and how much she's going to love it here. She tries to smile and nod along, but it's hard to make eye contact with how little she actually talks to people that aren't part of her squad these days. He just keeps babbling and the more he smiles the more she wants to shrink away. Maybe leaving her helmet was a bad idea... </p>
<p>As soon as she has that thought, a dark-skinned woman comes over and grabs Leave-it's ear. And tells him firmly, "you better leave her be for now. Can't you see she's uncomfortable with you talking her ears off?"</p>
<p>That shuts him up. He looks as Snap's grimacing face and curled shoulders and his smile drops. Suddenly sheepish, he blushes "sorry, I was just happy to see a new face," the woman nods and lets go of his ear. "I- I'll just leave it then."</p>
<p>That makes Snap smile a bit, "well, I guess that explains your name."</p>
<p>His grin returns in full force and he turns and walks away, leaving her with the woman who told him off. She turns to Snap and smiles gently.</p>
<p>"Sorry about him baby," Snap's heart melts at how motherly the woman's tone is. "I'm Jana."</p>
<p>"Snap," she smiles</p>
<p>The woman places her hands on Snap's shoulders and asks, "you hungry Snap?"</p>
<p>"Starving actually," she laughs.</p>
<p>Jana moves so that her arm is over Snap's shoulders, "well lets go fix that."</p>
<p>Snap never really had much interaction with other women in the army. Sure there were one or two here and there for sure, but nobody she really liked. So, Jana leading her around was a nice change.</p>
<p>Hours later, and Jana has barely left her side. She's the best mother hen ever, gently coaxing Snap's story out without putting her on the spot and shooing away anyone giving her flack for her rusty people skills (hey, she spent YEARS under the helmet and barely ever took it off). Jana was completely understanding of why Snap hadn’t taken her helmet off much. Being a woman as a trooper was hard enough, without men leering. Unfortunately, for lack of a better word Snap is... pretty; brown eyes, long lashes, high cheekbones and naturally thin eyebrows. Naturally, there had been many other troopers hitting on her all through the academy. One guy had even gotten handsy. Two things happened that particular day, he went to the infirmary and Snap earned her nickname.</p>
<p>They are in the middle of eating when she hears Leave-it talking to someone.</p>
<p>“What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Impressive!” A familiar voice replies.</p>
<p>No way...</p>
<p>Kiergan chimes in, waving Jana over, “Let me introduce you to the others, this is Jana.” </p>
<p>Snap is stunned into silence and doesn’t really hear the rest of what he says and is instead staring at Him. It’s Corin. It’s really him!</p>
<p>“And over there is Snap, she’s a little shy.”</p>
<p>And then those blue eyes swing over to her, shocked. There’s a beat of silence. It’s just the two of them staring at each other. Then he smiles. She doesn’t even remember getting out of her chair, but suddenly she has her arms thrown around Corin’s torso. She stands on her tiptoes, just hugging him. Slowly, he returns the hug and hugs her just as tightly. </p>
<p>“It’s so good to see you,” she whispers.</p>
<p>He laughs quietly, “yeah. You too.” He steps back, leaving a hand on her shoulder and his smile shifts from exited to pleased, “you’re not wearing your helmet.”</p>
<p>She’s suddenly painfully aware of all the eyes on her. She blushes, embarrassed at her practically pouncing on her old friend.</p>
<p>“Uhm,” she rubs her neck and laughs uncomfortably, “yeah, I just thought, y’know, if I’m not a trooper anymore, I shouldn’t hide.”</p>
<p>Corin just smiles. “Oh! This is Din.” He places his hand on the shoulder of the silver armored man next to him.</p>
<p>She can almost feel the glare from behind that visor. She automatically drops her gaze and shrinks her shoulders in. Oh, kriff that man is terrifying! She immediately feels the glare lessen.</p>
<p>“H-hi.” She tries to look back at him, “I’m Snap.”</p>
<p>“So I heard.” He says. “You two know each other.”</p>
<p>It’s not a question but Corin answers for her, “yeah my old squad got stationed with hers a while back we were sorta pen pals after that.”</p>
<p>Din just hmphs.</p>
<p>Her eyes flick to the shape coming over Din’s shouders, only to see the CUTEST little thing she’s ever encountered in her life. Big dark eyes and floppy green ears peek up and it waves happily with a little grin.</p>
<p>“And who are you?” She asks like one would to a small child.</p>
<p>“Womp Rat.” Dins responds.</p>
<p>She quirks a brow, confused. “Well I guess I can’t really call it a strange name, considering...” she is named after a kriffing sound effect.</p>
<p>Corin shakes his head, “it’s just a nickname until we decide on a proper one.”</p>
<p>We? Snap looks at Corin, then Din, then how Corin is looking at Din. It’s exasperated but fond. Oh... Oh shit!</p>
<p>“I’ll just,” she gestures toward where her meal sits on the table she was at. “Yeah.” She goes back to her seat and plops down in it. She is screaming internally. She just hugged Corin like that! IN FRONT OF HIS BOYFRIEND! At least Din sounded like a guy, you can never be too sure... AND HIS BOYFRIEND IS A KRIFFING MANDALORIAN! Out of the corner of her eye she sees Heiden smirking at her.</p>
<p>“What?” Snap asks, miserable and embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s nothing,” he shrugs, feigning indifference. “Just wondering if that’s the reason you never hooked up with anyone back on base.”</p>
<p>Snap is blushing so hard she’s surprised she isn’t actually on fire. Groaning, she buries her face in her hands shakes her head. “No! He’s just an old friend!”</p>
<p>Heiden doesn’t buy it “don’t you snap at me!” He teases. “So there’s no history there? At all?”</p>
<p>“Kriff,” She grumbles. She slides her hands away from her face, “fine you really wanna know?”</p>
<p>He nods, raising both eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Wepredendedtodatetomakehissquadstoptryingtosethimup.” She said in a big rush.</p>
<p>“Sorry what?” Heiden laughs, “I didn’t catch that.”</p>
<p>She whimpers a bit. “Corin and I pretended to hook up so that Drop and Pat would quit setting him up on blind dates.” She huffs. “There! I said it! Now will you leave it?”</p>
<p>“What?” Leave-it calls across the room.</p>
<p>“Not you!” Heiden barks. He looks inquisitively at Snap’s still red face. “So did you two ever?” He lets the question trail off.</p>
<p>“No! Why would you think that?” Snap presses her fingers to her temples. “Have you met me? My kriffing squad set me up too! Once we realized neither of us wanted to be on that damn date, I just came up with the stupidest idea ever. ‘Hey Corin, you wanna pretend we did the dirty and get both our squads off our backs? Great! Me too!’” Snap sighed. “Then we just talked for the rest of the night and while his squad was at my relay station we just, pretended and ended up friends.” She pauses “We had a surprising amount of things in common.” </p>
<p>Okay, Snap is done talking. Done. The rest of that story isn’t really hers to tell. Thankfully, Heiden just sits back in his chair and doesn’t dig any deeper.</p>
<p>They sit in silence as Snap attacks the food in front of her, still hungry after three helpings. Eventually someone breaks out the alcohol and she forgets to be shy after a few drinks and joins everyone else in the singing and general rowdiness. At some point Corin comes back and starts drinking as well. As the drinks flow, so do the old stories and jokes and smiles. Everything is amazing.</p>
<p>That is, until the sound of glass breaking puts Snap on high alert. The big blue Mandalorian is fighting Leave-it. Zev’sonya is already in motion and puts herself between the two of them. The Mandalorian in gray and red levels a blaster at her. Then Corin and Din both try to de-escalate the situation. Miraculously, nobody gets shot or stabbed, Leave-it is sent to his room, and Corin rejoins the group like nothing happened.</p>
<p>There are no more outbursts after that.</p>
<p>The craziest of stories keep going, the raunchiest of drinking songs are sung, and it feels like the good old days. Back before troopers were being hunted down for their helmets. Back when the empire was a thing they could be proud of. Back when things made sense. The party keeps going until Corin calls it quits. Something about being tired. And Snap has to agree with him. She is definitely drunk and more than a little sleepy.</p>
<p>As she stumbles back to her room by using the wall as support she hears Corin giggle. What the-? Corin doesn’t giggle. Then there is a squeak of bed springs and hushed voices she can’t make out. Then Snap’s alcohol soaked brain makes the connection. One, Corin is a cuddly drunk and Two, he disappeared with his boyfriend. Oh, good for him. Snap shakes her head and continues on to her room.</p>
<p>Somehow, she makes it without any issues. After closing the door behind her, she struggles to get her armor off. Drunken fingers stumble and dance over every clasp, but she gets it all off in the end. She kicks off her boots and adds them to the pile of shed armor. After collapsing face first onto her bed in nothing but her blacksuit, she’s out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Headaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snap has always been an early riser hangover or no.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snap blinks herself awake to the sensation of a spike being driven through her head. She immediately closes her eyes again. Even the dull gray light of dawn through her window is too bright. To make matters worse, her mouth is so dry that her tongue is practically glued to the roof of her mouth.</p><p>Squinting, she tries to open her eyes once more and is greeted by a cup sitting the table next to her helmet. She slowly pushes herself up with a groan, making the blanket fall off her shoulders. </p><p>Wait what? She dimly remembers passing out on top of the bedding. How was she under a blanket then? </p><p>Snap presses her hands to her eyes, begging the the throbbing in her skull to let up. It didn't.</p><p>Sighing through her nose, she takes her hands down and glances around her small room. Her helmet is where she left it and her rifle is still leaning against the wall, right where she left them. However, where she didn't leave them are her boots they’re neatly tucked beside the wardrobe and there is no pile of armor from where she tore it off last night. </p><p>Someone DEFINITELY came in after she passed out. </p><p>She gingerly swings her legs over the side of her bed and puts her bare feet on the cool stone floor. That feels nice. Pressing a hand to her eyes again, she reaches over for the cup on her table and brings it in front of her. Water, even better. It's room temperature and a bit stale, but it feels heavenly going down and it washes the sensation of cotton in her mouth. She closes her eyes and waits for her stomach to respond. </p><p>A slight turn as her stomach gurgles at the liquid, but nothing unmanageable. If this were still the army, she'd be able to complete a basic athletic drill. She heaves herself to her feet and forces down the wave of nausea that comes with the shift. She's had worse. </p><p>A shuffle over to the wardrobe and a peek inside reveals the final clue as to who had come into her room. All of her armor is stacked neatly and spare blacksuits are hanging up with some civilian clothes. Everything is perfectly straight and sorted by color. </p><p>Mokae. No one else is that neat or organized. Snap closes the door, smiling. Good man Mokae. </p><p>She leans her pounding head against the rough surface of the door. Okay, fix the headache, find some food, then find out what is expected of her to do. </p><p>Snap starts to peel off her old blacksuit and wrinkles her nose at the smell of her own stale sweat. Change of plans, shower first and then take care of all the rest. She shrugs the suit back on and grabs one of the spares. </p><p>She heads out of her room and into the dimly lit corridor, foregoing her boots in favor of the silence of bare feet. No sense in waking everyone else up at the crack of dawn just because she needs a shower. It isn't too difficult to find where Jana showed her the refreshers. From the common room it's two lefts and a right and then the room at the end of the hall. </p><p>A standard two minute scrub and rinse with another minute to towel off and Snap's nausea is mostly abated, but the pounding in her head has gone nowhere. Quickly redressing, and she's on her way to the kitchens to whip up a hangover remedy. Jana mentioned that Hauroko likes to keep them stocked up so she isn't bothered every time someone has a rough morning. Snap swings by her room to toss the dirty suit in a corner. She’ll clean it up later to lessen the inevitable reprimand from Mokae about the mess she made last night.</p><p>Another quick loop around the common room puts her in the kitchens, where she hesitates in the hall just outside. The light is on. Apparently she isn't the first one up. </p><p>Stepping lightly, Snap peeks inside and freezes. Its Din. He's leaning against the wall, arms crossed and staring at the kettle on the stove. A box and a mug on the counter says that he had the same idea about getting something for the aftereffects of a trooper party. </p><p>But, Din didn't drink at all. It must be for Corin then.</p><p>Snap relaxes and takes a step forward. Shes been ghostly quiet all morning, but now she passes the door too closely and the distinct sound of fabric brushing stone announces the presence of someone entering the room. </p><p>The change is lightning quick. Din goes from relaxed against the wall to battle-ready with one hand on his blaster as he whirls to face the intruder. Her. The glare from behind the helmet burned. </p><p>Snap flinches and throws her hands up, trying to settle him. "Sorry!" She squeaks. "I didn't mean to sneak up like that."</p><p>Well, she absolutely did mean to, but she didn't think Corin's boyfriend would be so twitchy. </p><p>Din sighs, shoulders relaxing and letting go of his blaster. "It's fine." The heat of the glare left her, but left her tense and on edge. </p><p>"Sorry," Snap repeats. "I didn't think anyone else was up yet." She lowers her arms and shrinks is on herself. Oh kriff this was such a bad idea.</p><p>She rubs her arm nervously, "I was  just gonna get something for my head, but I can..." Snap gestures vaguely toward the doorway behind her. </p><p>How could Corin, timid and oblivious Corin, be with someone this terrifying?</p><p>"No, stay." Din said as she starts to step away. He moves his head like he surprised himself. "You don't- you don't have to leave." </p><p>"O-okay," she mutters.</p><p>She stiffly walks over and hops up onto a clear space on the counter, crossing her legs and tucking her hands underneath. Din goes back to staring at the kettle. The silence is awkward and the tension is thick in the air. It stretches for an uncomfortable amount of time.</p><p>Snap is the one to break first. "So, you're making this for Corin?" </p><p>Din's head swings to look at her, "yeah."</p><p>She nods. Clearly he’s a man of few words, but she can work with that. Maybe she can find out what Corin's been up to. But kriff! Din is scary even when he's obviously not trying to be.</p><p>"You're very quiet when you walk," Din states. Obviously, curious but not asking outright. </p><p>Snap looks at her hands, "I've had practice," and she leaves it at that. </p><p>"What kind of practice?" Of course he wouldn't be satisfied by that answer. </p><p>"Let's just say Corin and I had a lot in common growing up," she really doesn't want to tell that story before she gets to know him. </p><p>Thankfully Din doesn't dig for any more details about it.</p><p>Snap tries for a lighter subject. "Does he still love the cold so much that he insists on staying out even though he's shivering and blue?"</p><p>That gets Din to relax his shoulders and his helmet tilts like he's smiling. "Yeah," he says fondly.</p><p>Definitely smiling then. </p><p>She smiles too, "alway insists he never gets sick?"</p><p>"He hasn't yet."</p><p>"Well, let me tell you a secret," Din leans forward at that. "He has gotten sick, at last once since I've known him." </p><p>"Is that so?" Din asks, amused.</p><p>The kettle whistled, interrupting them. </p><p>Din moves forward and lifts it off the burner, silencing the shriek. Snap remains silent as Din prepares Corin's drink, studying him. She's heard stories about mandalorians, everyone has, stories about ruthless warriors behind beskar helmets and soaring on jetpacks. But Din, he doesn't fit that image at all. His hands are careful, gentle even, as he sets a teabag into the waiting mug and pours the steaming water over it. Once it's steeped enough Din will take it to Corin and that will be that. </p><p>Her smile falls then. Snap is a little disappointed at the thought of him leaving. Din's not nearly as scary when he's talking. He has a nice voice, and he's surprisingly soft spoken. She can see why Corin likes him. </p><p>Din stirs the drink and removes the bag, apparently satisfied with the color the liquid had achieved. He hesitates for a moment, then he slides the mug over to rest next to her. </p><p>She looks at it, confused, then back at Din, "I thought that was for Corin?" Snap asks. She doesn't want to be a bother. </p><p>"He can sleep a little longer," Din brushes her refusal aside and pushes the mug a bit closer. "And I want to hear that story."</p><p>Snap considers the request. She has two options: clam up and not tell him or dish out an embarrassing story about Corin to potentially make a new friend. It's no decision at all really. </p><p>She picks up the warm cup and blows away the steam to take a sip. Lovely. Settling against the wall behind her, she reminisces about her knucklehead friend. </p><p>"He was only at the relay station about days, and we spent as much time outside as possible. On his second day we went out to this frozen pond. Dee was going to send Drop to go get us before curfew, but when the time came he was... busy and Pat was in trouble for something or other."</p><p>Snap pauses for another sip and glances at Din who is rapt with attention. The fond warmth in her voice fades as she recalls the next part of this tale </p><p>"So, Dee asked Myron to go get us. He couldn't find us for hours, He even stayed out after curfew. When he finally found us, we were asleep on the roof of our snow speeder. The kriffing roof! When Myron woke us up, Corin begged him not to tell Dee. So, he just snuck us back to our room and thaw us out with some tea and all of our emergency snacks. I know he always runs hot but Corin was burning up all night. I had to wrap him in every blanket I could get my hands on just to stop his shivering."</p><p>Snap takes a few more sips as Din's shoulders shake with restrained laughter while he refills the kettle to actually make Corin's drink this time.</p><p>"You would not believe the reaming Dee gave him the next day. He wasn't even really mad at Corin missing curfew. He was just upset that Corin went and got sick because he didn't feel like putting on proper cold weather gear. Of course, both Pat and Drop thought had we had done something other than wrap him in blankets to warm him back up." She lifts her drink back to her lips and grumbles, "the idiots. Dee was never that dumb."</p><p>Din goes rigid and stops laughing. "Wait, you and Corin?"</p><p>Snap coughs, narrowly avoiding spitting out her drink. "What?" Another cough. "No! That was just Pat and Drop being dumb. Corin and I were faking being together to get out of the matchmaking our squads did."</p><p>Din tilts his head, "what?"</p><p>"What?" Snap is equally confused. "He never told you about it?"</p><p>There is a shake of the helmet. </p><p>"Well that makes sense now that I think about it... those three were his family," She frowns and drains the rest of her drink, headache barely noticable anymore. "I don't know if you know, but back then Corin was three things; very handsome, very shy, and very lonely outside his squad. So naturally they tried to set him up with someone."</p><p>"And they set him up with you." Din concludes. </p><p>"Yeah, our squads set us up with each other." Snap scratches at a hair tickling her ear. She'll need to buzz it back soon. "And once we realized neither of us wanted to be on any kind of date, I got the idea to lie to our teams. And it worked?" She made a questioning gesture with her hand. Years later and she STILL couldn't believe it. "After that Corin and I just started talking and we clicked. Instantly became friends and we have been ever since. We lost touch the last few years after he went to be a snowtrooper, but it's good to see he found someone to love for real." She smiles at Din. </p><p>"Yeah" Din sighs. "Corin is-" he trails off, searching for a word to describe the blue-eyed idiot they both care for. He mumbles something in a language Snap can't name. </p><p>She cocks her head. "What was that?"</p><p>"He's everything," Din says, a bit louder. He sounds so soft whenever he's talking about Corin. </p><p>Snap smiles gently, "I'm glad. He needs someone to either keep him from jumping into trouble or jump in with him if theres no other way." </p><p>The kettle whistles again, ending the moment. Din fixes another steaming cup of Hauroko's miracle brew. </p><p>As he turns to leave, Snap has one last thing to say. "Hey Din?"</p><p>He pauses and turns around. </p><p>"Don't tell him that I told you about the whole breaking curfew story." She pleads. "He still misses them and I don’t want to make him think about it before he’s ready."</p><p>Din nods solemnly, "I won't." He swears</p><p>And then he's gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got the idea for SS-913 to be a sniper from https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Stormsniper feel free to check it out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>